


Yarn

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-13
Updated: 2008-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin finds Joey funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn

"Dude," Justin says, urgently, because he's about to start laughing any second. "Dude, what are you _doing?"_

Joey looks up from his work and smiles serenely, and that's it: Justin has to bend double with the force of it, hanging onto the doorframe with the hand that isn't holding his stomach. He tries to stop, but the expression of grandmotherly calm on Joey's face just sets him off again, even more violently. Eventually, Justin ends up helpless and on his knees, laughing at the floor.

"What?" Joey says innocently, putting down the darning needle.

Justin's still laughing; he can't explain.


End file.
